kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Dio Brando
"It was me, Dio!" Dio Brando, later known simply as DIO, is the central antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is an immortal vampire and the arch rival of the Joestar Family. In The Beatles At The Literature Club, Dio returns and reveals himself to be Dadsuki's brother. History Phantom Blood Dio is the son of Dario Brando, an alcoholic and abusive father. Back when Dio was just a boy, he was brought into the household of George Joestar after the mysterious death of his father, so as to repay the debt he owed Dio's father for saving his life. But soon Dio's personality caused trouble for George's young son, Jonathan Joestar. Even more of a sociopath than his father, Dio was resolute to shatter Jonathan's spirit and take his place as the favored son, even going so far as to arrange for Jonathan's dog Danny to be burned to death. Initially, Dio is able earn the trust of the patriarch of the Joestar family through deceit (and at Jonathan's expense). However, his plans of taking over the Joestar household were discovered by Jonathan when he discovered that not only had Dio poisoned his biological father to death, he was doing the same to his adoptive father, all to take the Joestar estate for his own. Determined not to be stopped, and understanding the potential to enjoy power over all things instead of just the Joestar estate, Dio wears and activates the Stone Mask, becoming a nearly unstoppable vampire. His seemingly supernatural abilities are similar to the Mythical powers of the Mayan blood gods. He is able to walk on walls, and regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it. He is able to pressurize liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings on pupils, eventually creating two fluid jets powerful enough to slice stone and kill living things. He is also able to vaporize his body fluid rapidly enough to freeze anything he touches. However, this is at the expense of having his body be sustained by sheer willpower alone, rather than vital energy. A sufficiently powerful vital force—specifically, sunlight or the Hamon force—will negate the sustaining force's presence and disintegrate the long-unliving body. Like all Jojo vampires, Dio sucks blood through tentacles in his fingers and has been seen at least once drinking blood from an unnamed girl. At the end of Phantom Blood, Dio's body was destroyed, but his severed head managed to kill Jonathan Joestar and together they sank to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Stardust Crusaders At the bottom of the sea, Dio's severed head reattached itself to Jonathan Joestar's lifeless body (giving Dio the same star birthmark as the members of the Joestar family). Dio's casket is recovered by fishermen, who are implied to have been killed by Dio as he awakened. He finds that he is now in the year 1985. After he returns to land he develops a Stand, giving him vastly powerful new abilities on top of his vampiric powers. Dio mainly battles Kakyoin and Joseph. Kakyoin succeeds in leading Dio into a vast barrier created by his Stand, trapping him. Dio uses The World to stop time, allowing him to ignore the barrier and approach Kakyoin to deliver a fatal blow. Before dying, Kakyoin deduces the The World's time-stop ability and uses his last strength to give Joseph this message. Joseph then warns this to Jotaro before he is also killed by Dio. After a long battle between Dio and Jotaro, Jotaro finds his own ability to stop time just before Dio drops a steamroller on him, proceeding in time-stop to break Dio's leg. Jotaro's intention was for the two to end the fight with a final blow once Dio's leg had healed. Dio, determined not to lose, squirts blood from his open leg into Jotaro's eyes. Dio then attempts a final kick with The World, which Jotaro blindly counters with a punch from Star Platinum. Star Platinum's hand breaks on The World's leg, but the punch sends a fissure through The World and through Dio, shattering Dio completely above the waist. Jotaro and doctors from the Speedwagon Foundation (an oil and medicine company loyal to the Joestar family) transfer the blood from Dio's lower half to Joseph Joestar, reviving him. Later, they lay Dio Brando's remains in the Sahara Desert to evaporate with the rising sun. The Beatles At The Literature Club Dio spends the majority of the story disguised as Dadsuki's brother. Abilities Stand: [The World] DIO gets a Stand in the 1980's. Commonly referred as "ZA WARUDO" by fans DIO's stand is like literally the exact same as Star Platinum. It is a buff humanoid stand that appears to have a lot of amour-like parts. Oh yeah also some weird green hearts all around him because DIO is a bloody madman. The one most definitive feature about The World is the fact that it can stop time. Notes * Dio has many battle cries, they include; "WRYYYYYYYY", "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA", and "ROADA ROLLER DA!" * Dio is one of the most famous characters in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Not only that, he also started several of the memes from the series, such as "It was me Dio", "ZA WARUDO!", "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA", "ROAD ROLLER DA!", and "WRYYYYYY!". Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Stand Users Category:Brando Family Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Pikmin 2.22 You Can (Not) Survive Characters Category:Griffin Street Category:Immortal Characters Category:Deceased Characters from The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Meme Characters